Ley del Talión
by iwanaha
Summary: Cuento original. Triller. Es un relato macabro, de una venganza llevada a cabo el 31 de octubre. Rated M por las escenas violentas.


La ley del Talión

A medida que el espejo se desempañaba podía ver con mayor claridad. Acaricié la gruesa cicatriz desde mi rostro y fui bajando, siguiendo su tortuoso camino hasta el abdomen. Miré a esos ojos, ahora extraños, en el espejo y sonreí. No iba a quedarse así, tu sonriendo por la vida sin que la justicia se haga cargo , no te preocupes, no habrá nadie más solo nosotros dos, ojo por ojo.

Cuando el agua dejó de escurrir por mi cuerpo, terminé de secarme con una toalla, tomé la ropa que dejé prepara y me vestí. Hoy sería mi día, solía temer el salir a la calle nuevamente una vez que salí del hospital luego de lo que me hiciste. Tuve que ir a terapia, me decía que debía olvidarlo y seguir con mi vida, pero seguías allí afuera y eso me asustaba.

Entonces una tarde caminando por la calle pasé frente a una sitio en construcción y te vi ahí, con ropa de trabajador bromeando con tus colegas y en vez de sentir miedo sentí bronca, odio profundo, ¡¿Por qué tú seguías tu vida como si nada mientras a mi me habías dejado marcada de por vida de tantas formas?! No iba a quedarse así, no va a quedarse así. Me escondí, no quería que me vieras, no aún.

Comencé a planearlo todo en mi mente desde entonces, que drogas usar para que estés a mi merced y pueda hacerte sufrir, totalmente consciente así veas y sientas qué y quién lo está haciendo; voy a hacerte pasar por el mismo infierno, solo que no cometeré el error de dejar testigos.

Varias veces te seguí en los días subsiguientes al primer encuentro, necesitaba saber tu rutina, dirección, si vivías solo o con alguien, como hacer para no ser visto. No fue tan difícil, claramente a un tipo como tú no lo quiere nadie, asique estás solo después de todo. Preparé todo, 31 de Octubre, disfraces por doquier, ¿quién iba a notarme? Todo encajaba perfectamente para mi venganza.

Cuando terminé de vestirme vi mi reflejo, la ropa negra se ceñía perfectamente a mi cuerpo, y entre el cabello largo y la gorra no se podía ver mi rostro. Me coloqué los guantes, tomé el bolso con las cosas y partí directo a mi venganza.

En el camino procuré repasar todo en mi mente, no podía haber ninguna falla, iba a ser el último día de tu repugnante existencia. Finalmente.

Te seguí cuidadosamente desde la salida de la construcción a tu casa. Caminabas despreocupadamente, mejor así, ni siquiera lo esperabas; paraste por unas cervezas, como de costumbre, no esperaste siquiera a llegar a casa para comenzar a beber una. Esperé unos minutos antes de tocar la puerta una vez entraste. Preparé el Taser y lo escondí tras mi espalda. Podía escuchar cómo te acercabas a la puerta y esta rechinaba al abrirla. Mi corazón latía de excitación y premeditación. Como era de esperar te distrajiste viendo mi cuerpo a tiempo que saludaste con asquerosa labia.

-Traigo unos documentos para usted señor, creo que serán de su interés- Me miras intrigado, pero no puedes evitarlo, lo sé, te conozco.

-¿Documentos?

-¿Está ocupado en este momento?

-Para usted no, ¿quisiera pasar señorita?

-Gracias- Dije mientras dí unos pasos adentro, estaba preparada por si decidías tirárteme encima una vez más.

Al cerrar la puerta y te acercaste en demasía, lo sabía. Me quité la gorra y aparté el pelo que cubría mi cicatriz. Te quedaste estático, buena reacción, perfecta, lo supiste ¿cierto? Sabías quién era, pude verlo en tus ojos. Saqué el taser y disparé a tu clavícula. Colapsaste, retorciéndote en el suelo mientras la electricidad recorría tu cuerpo. Saqué un paño con un poco de cloroformo y presioné contra tu rostro una vez dejaste de convulsionar. Tu cuerpo se relajó totalmente, tomé tus muñecas y te arrastré a un cuarto, pesabas, pero no había problema también había entrenado para eso; logré con esfuerzo subirte a la cama y até tus extremidades a cada costado, revisé a consciencia cada nudo. Luego saqué las cosas de mi bolso y las coloqué sobre la mesa, solo unos minutos más pasaron y comenzaste a despertar. Dejé preparada una jeringa con droga por si llegaba a necesitarla también, esperaba que no, quería que sientas lo mejor posible todo lo que iba a hacerte.

Ví el televisor y lo encendí, todas películas de terror como lo esperaba, aumente el volumen para que los sonidos se mezclen con lo que va iba ocurrir, no quería acallar por completo tu voz, necesitaba escucharte gritar, suplicar y llorar de dolor.

Tiraste débilmente de tus manos y pies al sentirte atado, al ver el dulce terror en tus ojos, no pude más que sonreír ante eso.

-Despertaste- comenté de buen humor

-Que…- balbuceaste pero aún no podías hablar.

-Descuida se usar esto mucho mejor que tú- dije mientras te mostraba un escalpelo y lo acercaba a tu rostro, apoyando la fría cuchilla en tu mejilla izquierda. – ¿Por dónde te gustaría comenzar?

Un suave jadeo se escapó de tus labios y te retorciste aún sin fuerzas.

-¿Qué tal reproduciendo la mía?- recorrí con un dedo primero mi cicatriz hasta el cuello, y luego sobre tu rostro.- Justo aquí.-

Presioné el escalpelo y salió una gota de sangre, cerraste lo ojos con fuerza, yo seguí desplazando la cuchilla, se sentía bien la ligera resistencia de tu piel, disminuí la presión al llegar al cuello, no quería que te desangres demasiado rápido, y seguí recorriendo el camino por tu pecho hasta el abdomen. Una réplica exacta, miré orgullosa.

Tantas cosas podría hacerte, ¿lo sabías? Pero no quería siquiera tener que tocar demasiado tu asqueroso cuerpo.

Me coloqué barbijo y gafas protectoras, abrí el bote con la soda caustica y la espolvoreé por tu piel me miraste sorprendido, no sentías nada, aún, solo lo dejé ahí, tu cuerpo se traicionaría a sí mismo.

-Ahh!-te retorciste- ahí, la sangre y la humedad de tu propia piel harían el trabajo por mí, lentamente te comenzaste a quemar.

-Descuida solo falta una sola cosa más. En realidad soñé con hacer tantas… -Comenté mientras buscaba el frasco en el bolso – Pero luego recordé que menos es más.- Cargué la jeringa con estricnina. Esa mirada aterrada es la que buscaba, intentabas a toda costa zafarte y evitar que te inyecte, tus gritos comenzaron a ser demasiado ruidosos, dejé la jeringa a un lado y agarré un tapo y te lo metí en la boca.

-Shh, no queremos que nos encuentren aún, esto se va a poner mejor, o peor para ti- agarré nuevamente la jeringa y te inyecté.-¿Sabes que es? – otra vez esa mirada, solo hacías que me guste más lo que estaba haciendo.- Una ayudita para que descubras lo que es el dolor- Mientras más sudabas, más dolor, tus gritos aumentaban.

-Mi trabajo está hecho aquí, voy a dejar un pequeño presente- saqué los documentos del bolso- son los documentos de los que te hablé al llegar, todos los crímenes que cometiste, lástima que aunque la policía los encuentres ya no podrán hacerte pagar por ello. Pero es un pequeño sacrificio que estoy dispuesta a hacer, ya que nada me garantiza que en, poco tiempo, no te dejen en libertad nuevamente. Asique la ley del Talión me parece más adecuada, ¿te suena? "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente". Ahora si vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste.

Los espasmos comenzaron a aparecer en tu cuerpo y esa risa llena de dolor. Ver como tu cuerpo se retorcía y los gritos y gemidos se escapaban de tu boca era el mejor bálsamo para mí. El color desapareció de tu rostro. Por un momento te tranquilizaste un poco, aunque aún con la respiración agitada, pasé un dedo por tu brazo y los espasmos comenzaron nuevamente. Más dulces gritos ahogados, profundizaban tu expresión de dolor. Te retorcías como la vil cucaracha que eras. Tu espalda se aqueo completamente, interesante pose. No faltaba mucho para que tu cuerpo se agotara completamente

Escuchando tus gritos cual si de una sinfonía se tratase, presencié tus últimas descompasadas respiraciones. Y luego nada. Tu cuerpo en una rígida y original postura y tu rostro desfigurado de dolor, fue lo último que presencié antes de aventurarme a mi nueva vida.

Recogí mis cosas. Con sumo cuidado dejé tu casa evitando levantar sospechas. Lo suficientemente lejos tiré el bolso en un basurero y le prendí fuego. Legué a mi departamento, me di una ducha, un cambio de ropa, tomé mi maleta, y en pocos minutos estaba en un taxi camino al aeropuerto.

Ya en paz, encontraría la forma de borrar esta horrible cicatriz y rehacer mi vida. Una tentadora risa se escapó de mis labios.

-¿De buen humor?- preguntó el taxista mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

-Del mejor- respondí.

Hoy les traje una historia original, de hecho mis amigas me hicieron escribirle el año pasado para estas fechas, pero no se porqué nunca la publiqué. Como fué parte de un reto, que ninguna más cumplió . ahora chicas este año les toca a ustedes! Marikosamadait, Yoi Mino, alquimista-otaku, JennyloveSessho, okita kagura, Beth von Wolfstadt, melgamonster, y no sé los usuarios de las otras o.o


End file.
